1. Field of the Invention
My invention teaches a new and novel means for and a method of emulsifying finely-powdered magnesium preparatory to feeding same into the air-intake flow of a conventional internal combustion engine (of either Otto or Diesel type) and inclusive of an engine of either the two or four cycle system.
Advantageously, same can be exploited, all without dictating any change in the fuel feeding system of an existing engine.
More particularly, the invention teaches a salient advantage in feeding a moisturized magnesium powder as mixed with and drawn from an emulsified or colloidal water base solution, which solution preferentially will contain other desirable components for improving the economically-efficient operation of both new and existing engines.
The mechanism may be disposed within the air-intake flow arrangement of the engine by way of an auxiliary add-on apparatus serving to modify the material composition at the air-intake so as to materially aid and significantly improve the effects of the in-cylinder combustion reaction on the piston pressurization at the piston power stroke start.
Magnesium additives have the advantage of immediately enhancing the in-cylinder combustion activity by virtue of its natural chemical affinity for steam and for taking fire upon contact with steam under in-cylinder ignition high temperature-pressure conditions.
A pre-saturation or moisture coating of the magnesium in a water solution provides a water vapor and water moisture coat which will instantly flash into steam under the high temperature conditions of in-cylinder compression.
Magnesium has the advantage that it is non-toxic and is naturally plentiful and available at low cost.
The magnesium composition may be fed automatically into the engine air-intake in a liquid solution, and at an adjustable rate in accordance with engine load-speed conditions. This is possible without the need for any complicated, elaborate, troublesome and expensive gadgetry which dictates a need for expensive platinum or similar catalytic units, same being relatively short lived and operable only under certain optimum conditions.
In another sense, the invention comprehends a clearly non-conventional method of bleeding an adjustable and variable flow of exhaust gas fumes, for heat recovery and water solution agitating purposes, by which any free carbon (soot) particles within the recirculated exhaust gas fume flow are advantageously exploited in mixing with and adhering to the fine magnesium particles so as to enhance the in-cylinder combustion activity as caused by the magnesium fire actinic chemically explosive reaction therewithin so as to result in more complete in-cylinder combustion reaction and efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I am not aware of any anticipatory prior art.